Embroidery transfers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,692; 3,657,060 and 3,816,211 are adapted to be applied to a fabric by application of heat and pressure. When such embroidery transfers are so applied to a fabric, it is apparent from inspection that such embroidery transfers were not embroidered directly onto the fabric. That is, it is apparent that the embroidered pattern was first applied to a base fabric or substrate which overlies the base fabric and gives the appearance of bulkiness.
The embroidery transfer of the present invention overcomes that objection. When the embroidery transfer of the present invention is applied to a base fabric, it has the appearance of having been embroidered directly onto the base fabric.
The embroidery transfer of the present invention includes a pattern embroidered onto one surface of a diaphanous polymeric plastic substrate but occupying less than the entire surface of said substrate so as to expose a portion of the substrate. A layer of adhesive on the opposite surface of the substrate bonds the threads of the pattern to the substrate and adds body to the entire embroidery transfer. The adhesive is a layer of polymeric plastic material.
When the embroidery transfer is applied to a base fabric by heat and pressure in a conventional manner, the said exposed portion of the substrate disappears in the sense that it is no longer visible. The heat applied to the transfer readily melts the exposed portion of the substrate so that it melts into the base fabric and/or on any cover cloth or pad forming a part of the heating platen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embroidery transfer which may be applied to a base fabric and give the appearance of having been embroidered directly onto the base fabric.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embroidery transfer having sufficient body for ease of manipulation while having a pattern embroidered onto a substrate which will disappear upon application of heat and pressure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of making an embroidery transfer which can be applied by heat and pressure and give the appearance of having been embroidered directly onto a base fabric.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.
For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there is shown in the drawings a form which is presently preferred; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown.